The Dragon and The Bookworm
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: It's times like these when the thing I need most isn't comfort, it's a distraction" When Levy admits her feelings for Gajeel but gets rejected, Levy goes on a job with Natsu to distract herself. How will this change the relationship between the two? Natsu x Levy


_Hey guys its rambles here bringing you another one shot! I'm really on a roll with these aren't I? But yeah this one is about Natsu and Levy, a rare pairing but I got the perfect idea for how they get together and it evolves into this. SO hope you enjoy!  
><em>Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the one shot! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!

**The Dragon and The Bookworm**

**Description: "It's times like these when the thing I need most isn't comfort, it's a distraction" When Levy admits her feelings for Gajeel but gets rejected, Levy goes on a job with Natsu to distract herself. How will this change the relationship between the two? Natsu x Levy**

It was raining in Magnolia, to the young bluenette running through the street it was a reflection of her feelings, it had taken her months to build up the courage to the man she thought she loved, but she'd been flat out rejected. The young woman ran through the streets, uncaring that she might get sick, her clothing was getting soaked as the rain poured down on her. Her orange jacket and black leggings weren't designed to be very insulating against the rain or the cold.

The womans eyes became stained with fresh tears as she remembered her encounter with the iron dragon slayer that had broken her heart. As she ran she wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into someone, the woman landed on her rear as she looked up to see the man she had run into "Levy?" The man asked as he knelt down next to her, Levy gasped as she saw the pink hair, the scaly scarf and the black and gold vest that belonged to Fairy Tail's other male dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"Levy what the hell are you doing out here?" Natsu asked as he put his hand to Levy's forehead, instantly Levy felt her face heat up when Natsu picked her up "Christ Levy your cold" He said as he picked her up, bridal style. Levy blushed but Natsu didn't seem to notice as he carried her straight to his home on the outskirts of Fairy Tail.

Once he got to his home he kicked open the door and brought Levy inside, who by now was shivering due to the cold, Levy hadn't noticed it before Natsu had found her. Natsu lay Levy down on the sofa and wrapped a fire proof blanket around her before covering the two of them in flames, Natsu made the flames hot, but not enough to burn Levy or her clothes. Levy could feel herself drying as Natsu's flames danced around her, Her cheeks went red as she realised how close she was to Natsu, Levy was practically sat in the dragon slayers lap. Levy blushed, hoping that Natsu wouldn't notice or that he wouldn't notice the reason why she was blushing if he did notice her red cheeks.

Luckily Natsu didn't notice, his mind more focused on warming up his friend than anything else in that moment. He held her close, before making sure that she was dry and warm. Once he was sure he lowered the flames till it was just his natural body heat keeping Levy warm. "Levy" Natsu said as the timid bookworm looked up at the Fire dragon slayer "Yeah, Natsu" Levy replied as she stared into his eyes. "How come you were out in the rain? And why can I smell tears on your cheeks?" Natsu asked. Levy froze, she hadn't thought Natsu's nose powerful enough to smell tears "Who hurt you?" Natsu asked "And why isn't Gajeel with you?" He said, this just made Levy's heart sink as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Natsu held her close, her head nuzzling into his shoulder as Levy cried. Levy never said it, but Natsu knew why Levy was crying, or at least who was responsible. Natsu lifted Levy up and walked her into his bedroom, he lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He gave the solid script mage a smile before he walked into the other room.

Levy stared after Natsu, wondering why he helped her, sure they were friends, but did friends do this kind of thing? Probably but why would Natsu do that for her? Levy had made it pretty obvious that she liked Gajeel. But Natsu didn't seem to care about that. Levy was confused as she felt her heart beat faster at how Natsu had without even thinking, saved her life. And he wasn't asking for anything in return. He wasn't that type of person.

Levy rolled over, trying to clear her head about her feelings for the dragon slayers. After an hour or so of tossing and turning Levy eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Levy awoke to a rather pleasant smell. Getting out of Natsu rather comfy bed she walked out to see Natsu cooking, and surprisingly, there was no sign of Happy. Levy timidly walked up to the table, still in her clothes from the night before "Morning" Natsu said as she walked near the table. Levy squeaked in surprise as she mumbled "Morning" "Have a seat" Natsu said as he carried out a plate "Hope you like a fry up, cause thats what I made" Levy was surprised, she strike Natsu as the type to cook for himself. Levy slipped into the chair as Natsu held up two bottles "Orange or apple?" He asked. "Huh?" Levy squeaked as she looked up from the food "Which juice did you want? Or would you rather have something like coffee?" Natsu asked "Could I perhaps have a coffee?" Levy asked. "Sure" Natsu said as he stood up "I don't drink the stuff myself but Happy loves it, probably the only thing he loves more is fish" Natsu chuckled _That explains why he's so hyper all the time_ Levy thought to herself "Where is Happy?" Levy asked "I didn't see him this morning" She added "He went on a job with Wendy and Carla yesterday" Natsu said.

Throughout breakfast the two of them made small talk, Natsu was extremely polite, he never once brought up the night before. Until Levy was about to leave "Did you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked. Levy looked at Natsu, but shook her head "Natsu" She said, giving him a smile. "I appreciate you asking but in times like these I need a distraction, not comfort" Levy said. "Well how about a job?" Natsu asked "What?" Levy responded "You said you needed a distraction, so why don't we go on a job?" Natsu asked. Levy smiled, a job seemed like the perfect thing to do. "Sure thing" She said. Natsu smirked before uttering those fateful words.

"'I'm all fired up!"

Natsu and Levy met at the guildhall an hour later, packed for about a week away, which was how long their job would take "You all set?" Natsu asked. Levy nodded. "Good, lets get going then!" Natsu said and the two of them walked towards the door, they were just about to leave when Lucy called out "Natsu! Levy! Where are you guys off to?" Lucy asked as she came running over, her large breasts bouncing around as they did, making Levy quite jealous. She shook her head imperceptibly, now wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that "Levy and I are taking a job" Natsu said "Really?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded "Yeah, sorry to be a pain but we have a train to catch" Levy said "Oh! Sorry, you two have fun!" Lucy said as the two walked out of the guildhall

"We don't really have to catch the train do we?" Natsu asked. Levy chuckled "unfortunately yes, but don't worry its not a very long journey" Natsu frowned "Then why did you rush us away like we had a long train ride?" Natsu asked Levy just gave a sweet smile "Well I just wanted to get on with the job you know? Too much to think about around the guild. No offense to anyone there" Levy said quickly. Natsu chuckled at the timid bookworm, she could actually be quite funny if you talked to her long enough.

About half an hour later the two of them were getting on the train, Levy having cast a spell to keep Natsu's sight from rocking, helping him a little bit with his infamous motion sickness. Once they had arrived at Holver town the two of them checked into the hotel, only to find their room had one bed. Levy's face went bright red as she realised that she'd be sharing a bed with Natsu for a whole week. "You okay Levy?" Natsu asked, seeing her face go bright red "You look a little red, you feeling okay" Natsu said as he put his forehead against Levy's, which unknowing to Natsu made Levy get even hotter as her mind became filled with images of her and Natsu in… erotic positions.

Natsu picked her up and put her down on the bed, thinking the bluenette had a fever and got her a glass of water. He gave her a worried look as she drank the water "Natsu I'm fine" Levy said "You feel like your burning up" Natsu said "You sure you don't have a fever?" He asked. Levy couldn't stop herself from laughing at the situation, Natsu being the gentleman he was thought she had a fever, when her mind had been in less than decent places. "Natsu i'm fine, I was just surprised about the whole one bed thing" She said. "Oh?" Natsu said "Then how come you went so red?" He asked. Levy didn't have a counter to that and instead she threw the remnants of her water at him. The two of them then had a rather day, just mucking around in the hotel room, doing rather childish things like pillow fights, fort building and more. The two of them completely forgot that they had to go meet the client until Levy looked at the clock hanging on the wall "Oh shit!" She said, shooting up from where she and Natsu were laying down. "We were supposed to go meet the client!" She said. Natsu's mouth dropped open "Shit your right!" He said, Quickly Natsu grabbed hold of Levy and making sure she had the hotel key, Natsu lept from their window, using his fire dragon talons to slow down their fall till they landed softly on the ground. Natsu put Levy on the ground and the two ran to the location they'd been given by the client.

Once they reached the house Levy knocked on the door, it was opened shortly after by a very attractive woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes, she was wearing a black kimono that accentuated her already large curves, the woman eyed Natsu "Well hey there handsome" She purred before her eyes landed on Levy "I take it you two are here for the job?" She asked "Yup" Natsu said, completely ignoring the women as she leant forward, showing off her cleavage to Natsu "Well follow me then" She purred again as she lead the two wizards inside.

Once they got inside the woman sat down across from them as a slim young woman brought them tea. The redhead then spoke up "The job is pretty simple, someone has stolen something precious of mine, I've already had a private investigator locate it, problem is, its guarded by some kind of demon. I want you two to slay the demon and retrieve the item" The woman said, crossing her legs seductively. "Sure" Levy said, "What kind of item is it" She asked "You'll know it when you see it, just please retrieve that item and you'll be rewarded handsomely" The woman purred as she licked her lips, eyeing Natsu's toned body "Seems easy, we'll be back once we've found it" Natsu said as he and Levy left the building.

The next day the two of the went to the location the woman had told them where the demon resided. Once there they found a small cave. They stopped just a way away from it. "Listen Levy" Natsu said as they watched the cave "Things could get dangerous in there okay, so if I tell you to leave the cave it'll be for your own safety okay? I don't want to see you get hurt" Natsu said as he gave Levy an I'm serious look. "Okay" Levy said. She didn't want to be treated like she was weak, but she could tell Natsu just wanted her safe, he'd never think her weak, unlike Gajeel.

The two of them entered the cave and saw the demon that guarded their objective. It was above average size with three large horns atop it's head. It's eyes were a deep red and its skin was jet black. It did not react when Natsu and Levy walked into the cave. As they got closer he looked at Natsu with eyes that seemed wise and full of experience. "So she has sent you two humans to kill me" It said. Not having any emotion in his voice. "When will she learn? I apologise but unless you turn around and leave now I shall have to kill you. I regret taking human life but if I must then I shall not hesitate" The demon said in a powerful voice.

"Why is she sending people after you?" Levy asked, referring to the client who'd given them the demons location. "She wishes to use some of my power for her own gain. If I am killed my body will form a very powerful fire lacrima. She wishes to use this Lacrima for her own purposes" The demon said as t demonstrate it chopped off it's own finger, it crystallised as it hit the floor and a new finger grew on the demons hand. "You see what I mean child" The demon asked as Natsu picked up the Lacrima, it was the size of the demon's finger but it was full of raw magic power. Natsu was amazed. "If you know she keeps sending these people after you then why do you stay here?" Natsu asked. "I am here till someone very unique finds me. I am waiting till I meet the son of Igneel" The demon said.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he heard the demon utter his father's name "You know Igneel?" Natsu asked as he ran forward and grabbed the demon. "Are you his child?" The demon asked his eyes focusing on Natsu. "Igneel raised me as his son, taught me all he knew. So yeah, I am" Natsu said. "Prove it" The demon said as he sent a blast of fire at Natsu, the flames were a demonic blue but Natsu ate them instantly. The demon backed away from Natsu and did something surprising.

It bowed to Natsu.

Natsu's and Levy's eyes widened as they saw the demon get down on one knee in front of Natsu "Only the son of Igneel could have eaten a demon's flames. I made an agreement with your father, My lord" The demon said. "He said that when you were ready and came to find me that I would offer my full power to you, along with the powers of any other fire demon in this land. However there is one that will not obey you My lord" The demon said. "Who?" Natsu asked "He is a demon created only to destroy. A dark demon who should never have existed. His name is… E.N.D" The demon said as it stood back on it's feet.

"What should we do Natsu?" Levy asked "That woman asked us to kill this demon, and we can't leave the job unfinished" Levy added "it'll make Fairy Tail look bad" She said after a moment. "Perhaps ma'am you could make the woman believe that you have slain me. As a demon lord I posses the ability to take another form, if you wish you may destroy this form, take her the lacrima and I shall gain a new form" The demon said. "You can do that?" Natsu asked "Yes" The demon said. "It is the curse I bear" He added. Natsu and Levy nodded. "So we kill your body and you grow a new one. While you do that we take the lacrima over to the woman and make her think it's done" Natsu said.

The demon nodded "My lord, to ensure that you do not accidently slay me, ensure that you do not destroy my head" The demon said as Natsu ignited his hand and got ready to attack "You're sure this won't kill you?" Natsu asked. The demon nodded as Natsu punched him through the chest. The demon's body burst into flames as a bluish lacrima was left behind. Several blue embers drifted out of the cave and into the air.

"Right" Natsu said as he picked up the lacrima. "Let's go turn this in" He said. Levy nodded and the two of them walked back towards town.

Once they got back they walked to the client's house Levy knocked on the door. The woman opened the door and smiled at them "Oh good your back" She said as she led the two of them inside. Natsu set the lacrima down on the table and they sat down "I'm glad you two could get this for me. It was very important that I get this lacrima" She said as she drank a cup of tea brought to her by her maid.

"It was no trouble, but if you don't mind us asking, what does this lacrima do?" Levy asked. "Your a smart one, it's a family heirloom" The woman said, Natsu and Levy could tell the woman was lying but said nothing as she continued "It was found by my great grandfather during the great war 90 years ago. It was this lacrima that saved his life a he was able to use it shield himself from a blast that would have taken his life" She finished as she looked outside. It was getting dark as she smiled at the two wizards "It's getting late, why don't the two of you stay the night, I'll have your reward ready by tomorrow" She said "I honestly wasn't expecting you two to get the job done so quickly" She added with a laugh "Well that's us Fairy Tail mages" Natsu said. "Always doing the unexpected" He added with his signature grin.

Natsu and Levy were shown to the guest rooms of the house, surprisingly she had provided two separate rooms for the two of them. Natsu and Levy soon fell asleep. Wondering what would happen next.

Natsu woke up the next morning to find something rather strange, he could hear the sound of someone sleeping next to him, but there wasn't anyone there when he'd gone to bed the night before. Natsu sat up and saw a tray with a glass of warm milk on it, thinking nothing of it Natsu downed the glass as he sniffed the room, before locating the sound of whoever was in the room with him, it seemed to be coming from the bed next to him. Carefully, Natsu pulled away the covers and almost screamed at what he saw.

The client was laying in the bed next to him, in a very revealing nightdress.

Natsu looked around the room, it seemed she hadn't woken up yet. But Natsu had no clue what to do, should he get Levy? No, his mind countered, she'd get the entirely wrong idea. As Natsu fretted about what he should do he didn't notice the woman wake up until he felt her breasts press against his back and her hands reach around his front, before landing on his crotch. "Oh wow" A voice purred in his ear, he squirmed as he felt her hot breath on his ear. "It seems that somebody's not so little soldier wants some attention" She purred again as she pushed Natsu down on the bed, hovering over him she reached down and stroked his crotch. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked. "I'm rewarding you" The woman said seductively, licking her lips as she finished. Natsu squirmed as her hand continued to stroke his member "Your voice says no but your body says yes" The woman said with a light giggle as she led Natsu member, which was now at full mast. Gripping hold of Natsu trousers the woman ripped them off in a show of strength Natsu didn't know she had.

The woman lowered Natsu's boxers as she let his large erection spring free. Slowly, the woman ran her tongue along his length making Natsu shudder as he felt a strange sensation course through his body. _What is this feeling, why is my body so… hot?_ Natsu asked as he thought back _I've not got a fever so what could it_ Images flashed through Natsu's mind until one image appeared and made alarms sound in Natsu's head _The glass of milk! She must of spiked it! But why?_ Natsu's mind thought as the woman stroked his member while swirling her tongue around his tip. "I'm sure you've noticed the potion by now" The woman said as she moved her mouth away from his member. "But by now it's already too late, you'll be unable to resist once I have my way with you" She said. "You see, someone once told me that I'd find a powerful fire dragon slayer and that when I do I should do everything in my power to bear your child, and then with it I can fulfill my deepest desires" The woman said as she stroked Natsu's member. "But once I finish with you I'm going to keep you, make some excuse that you got killed along with you friend, and then you'll be all mine" She said sweetly, the sweetness in her voice majorly contrasting the darkness that had been in her voice earlier.

Natsu gulped as he felt the woman engulf his entire length with her mouth as he tried to resist. The potion was beginning to take hold but Natsu fought it with all he could. The woman just laughed, the sound muffled by the large phallus inside her mouth but Natsu could hear it clearly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Natsu heard sounds of a scuffle as his vision became blurry, the last thing he noticed before he passed out was Levy's scent and someone calling his name.

When Natsu awoke he was back in the hotel and Levy was sat in a chair, she was currently asleep and Natsu could smell that familiar smell, the one that he'd smelt when he'd met Levy that night in the rain. Tears.

Natsu pushed the covers away, trying to stand up, however as he did his legs went weak and he collapsed, bringing a small table down with him.

Levy was jerked from her sleep by a crashing sound and the first thing she noticed was that Natsu had gotten out of bed. "Natsu!" She cried as she saw him on the floor "Hey Levy" Natsu said, his voice getting hoarse as his eyes became cloudy "Hey, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Natsu asked as Levy blushed, before squeaking as Natsu connected his lips with hers. Levy tried to push him back but couldn't as his strong arms gripped hers. Natsu then picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Levy almost screamed as she saw the look on Natsu's face. It was full of lust as his eyes roamed her small frame. He leaned in again as he captured Levy's lips again, his hands let go of her arms and he pushed her orange dress up, it bunched around her arms and revealed her dark blue bra that covered her breasts. One of Natsu's hands slipped round the back and undid the clasp before removing the garment along with her dress.

Tears brimmed Levy's eyes as Natsu cupped one of her breasts. She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall. She suddenly heard the sound of Natsu scrambling away from her "Levy?" He asked Levy opened her eyes to see Natsu stood as far away from her as he could get. "Natsu!" Levy began to say when Natsu interrupted her. "Get away! I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Natsu said as he tried to keep Levy far from him, her scent invaded his nose as he closed his eyes tight. Levy looked and saw that Natsu's scarf had gone from its usual white a deep red-ish colour. Levy then realised that his scarf had somehow blocked the controlling aspect of the potion, but based on the tent in his trousers, hadn't stopped ALL the effect. "Natsu" Levy said as she moved towards Natsu. "Levy just put your clothes on and leave, I don't want to hurt you, not again" Natsu said as he clenched his eyes tight. "Natsu I have to help you. The potion still has some effect on your body. And the only way to remove the effect is to make your body flush out the hormones. And to do that you need to…" Levy trailed off as she blushed bright red, it didn't help that she was topless, with only her black leggings on.

"Levy I almost hurt you. I won't ask that from you" Natsu said. "Why?" Levy said, she wanted to help Natsu, and maybe this could sort out her feelings. If she could do this, then maybe she'd figure out someway to get over her feelings for Gajeel. "I can't Levy" Natsu said as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Levy. "Not with what I almost did to you" He added.

Levy said no more, she just walked up to Natsu and kissed him, it was clumsy but Levy put everything she had into the kiss, showing Natsu that she wanted to help him. It took a minute but eventually Natsu kissed her back. Levy smiled internally as Natsu kissed her back, both of them inexperienced.

Natsu walked Levy back to the bed as he lay her back down on it. Levy smiled up at him as they broke apart. Natsu gave her one more kiss before he kissed her neck, working his way down till he reached her perky breasts. Natsu looked at them for a moment making Levy squirm. "Don't stare Natsu" She said as Natsu cupped one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft perky flesh in his hands like dough. Levy let out a slight moan as Natsu fondled and massaged her breasts.

But Levy gave a squeak of surprise when Natsu took one of her nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it as his other hand played with her other nipple. Levy moaned, she'd only played with her self a handful of times, but never had just playing with her breasts felt this good. Levy moaned as Natsu switched, the warm feeling of his mouth encompassing her nipple made the bluenette moan.

Eventually Natsu moved away from Levy's breasts and his hand moved further south. He rubbed his hand along where her core would be under her leggings, seeing the bluenette shiver Natsu pressed on that spot hard. Levy's eyes rolled back into her head as Natsu pushed her panties inside her. Natsu chuckled as he pulled back and watched the bluenette for a minute before he gripped the waistband of her leggings and panties, pulling them down her slender legs revealed her smooth slit to him, with just a small patch of dark blue pubic hair. Levy squirmed as Natsu ran his hand along her leg and back to her core, before running his finger along her slit. Levy was not used to the feeling Natsu was giving her, and when Natsu flicked her nub her body stiffened, her back bent like a bow as she came, Levy let out a long moan as her juices spilt out. Natsu grinned as he pushed his finger into her hot wet folds.

Levy gasped as the intrusive finger pushed inside her. Levy had never felt so tense, just putting Natsu's finger inside her was making her feel so good. Natsu slowly pumped his finger in and out of her before adding a second finger, pushing them in till the second knuckle, then he slowly pulled them out, making sure that Levy felt every movement. Then just as the ends of his fingers were about to be removed from her folds, Natsu slammed the two fingers back, pumping them in and out furiously as Levy screamed, the pleasure hitting her like a punch to the gut. As Levy got close to cuming again Natsu pulled his fingers out and held them up to Levy's mouth.

Levy came down off her pleasure induced high and noticed Natsu holding his two fingers up to her mouth, seeing them drip with her juices Levy took the two fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking on them, tasting her own juices. It felt weird yet she tasted good. Natsu seemed to be thinking the same thing as Levy as after he pulled the two fingers from her mouth he lowered his tongue down to her folds, running it along them made Levy squirm and when he pushed his tongue inside he got more of her sweet tasting juices.

Natsu licked her slit, tasting more and more of her juices made him lap at her folds faster, which made Levy moan and more of her juices spilled out. It was a continuous cycle until Natsu heard Levy let out that long moan as she got close to her climax, her fingers slipped down her body and furiously drove into her pussy, trying to assist her orgasm as the pleasure of Natsu eating her out filled her. But as her fingers got to the point where she was just about to cum, Natsu grabbed them. Forcing her fingers out of her pussy, denying the bluenette her orgasm. Levy looked up at Natsu with her big green eyes, pleading with the dragon slayer to grant her her orgasm. Natsu then pushed his finger inside her pussy, as he did so he curled his finger, hitting Levy's G-spot made the bluenette climax instantly. Levy moaned out Natsu's name as her juices spilled out onto the mattress below them.

Once Levy's orgasm had finished Natsu gave the solid script mage one last kiss, before he lined himself up with Levy's entrance "Levy" He said "Are you certain you want to go through with this?" Natsu asked. Levy leaned her head up to kiss the dragon slayer as her hand spread her pussy lips apart. "I want this Natsu, I want to help you like I said" She said.

The two shared one last kiss before Natsu pushed his large erection into Levy's entrance, his cock pierced her hymen effortlessly and Levy cried out in pain as Natsu bottomed out inside her, the tip of his member kissed her womb, his girth spread Levy to painful sizes as tears brimmed her eyes. Natsu kissed Levy as he spoke sweetly into her ear, calming her down while giving her time to adjust to his size.

Once Levy got used to the feeling she nodded to Natsu, giving him permission to move. Natsu pulled back out, wincing as he felt Levy's tight velvety walls squeeze his member as he pulled out till he was barely inside her, before slamming his member all the way back in. Levy gasped as she felt her womanhood spread open as Natsu slammed his member in and out of her pussy. It was such a new feeling, but Levy found herself liking it more and more. In her mind Levy could that if she had anything to say about it this would not be a one time thing. Of course Levy's thought's kept getting broken up by the large member inside her that was spreading her pussy to the limits and driving her crazy. Natsu filled her up, both physically and emotionally. Being this intimate with Natsu seemed to fill her body with a warm fuzzy feeling as she felt her orgasm approaching. "No" She said "Oh Natsu I'm cuming!" Levy cried as her body stiffened.

Natsu stilled while Levy had her orgasm before he pulled out, making the bluenette moan as she felt empty until Natsu rolled her onto her side, one of her legs rested over her shoulder as Natsu pushed his member back inside of her again, this time he went faster as his member created an entirely different feeling than before. Levy gasped and moaned as Natsu continued to pound into her, her mind and heart falling harder for Natsu with each thrust as The different feeling spread through her body like a fire, a fire that created that warmth within her. Levy wanted this warmth to be with her forever as she and Natsu continued to make love, the only sounds in the room being Levy's moans, Natsu's grunts and the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

As Levy got closer and closer to her next orgasm Natsu pulled out of her again and this time she lay flat on her stomach, her breasts being driven down into the mattress as Natsu lined himself up with her pussy again and drove into her from behind. Levy gasped as with each thrust her backside connected with Natsu's pelvis and the air was forced out of her lungs with the force of each thrust. Levy's moans became gasps as she tried to draw breath only for it to be forced back out with the next thrust. Natsu's pace began to increase as Levy's moans got louder "Natsu-Natsu oh god I'm coming again!" Levy cried as she felt her body stiffen, her walls tightened around Natsu as he gave three frantic thrusts before burying himself inside her pussy as he came, his seed pouring into her pussy as the two of them breathed heavily. Natsu slowly pulled out as Levy felt his hot cum slide out of her pussy.

The two of them lay there, basking in the afterglow of their activity when they heard a voice "Oh sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to intrude" Natsu looked up from where he and Levy were laying to see something he didn't expect.

The client was stood facing away from them, Natsu could see a blush on her cheeks. "What the heck?" Natsu asked. "Oh! My apologies my lord" The client said as she knelt down in front of the bed, completely ignoring the fact that Natsu and Levy were naked. Natsu quickly covered Levy with the blanket as he looked at the client. "Is that you demon?" Natsu asked. The client nodded as she rose her head to look Natsu in the eyes.

"After Miss Levy saved you from The woman the ember seeds collected on her body, having decided that she was a suitable form to take. And so here I am" The demon explained. "Okay" Natsu said. "Did she have a name?" Natsu asked, "Pardon my lord?" The demon said as a confused look crossed her face. "The woman, did she have a name?" Natsu asked. "I apologise my lord, when I take over another person my spirit destroys theres. They feel nothing but their existence is wiped out. I have no knowledge of her name or magic" The demon said. "Then how about I call you Akume?" Natsu said as he grinned at the newly named Akume. Who just bowed her head. "As you wish my lord"

"Oh and stop calling me lord, Natsu will do just fine" Natsu said, it was getting kind of annoying being called that. "Of course, Natsu" Akume said.

A week past as Natsu Levy and Akume had fun exploring the town and local area. Akume was getting used to using a female body and so spent many hours with Levy discussing female customs, some of which caused Levy to blush. Once the week had passed the three of them boarded the train to head back to Magnolia. Once on the train Natsu lay his head in Levy's lap for the entire train ride and once they got back to Magnolia the two of them headed to the guild.

Once they got there Natsu kicked open the door and within seconds he had to push Levy out the way as an unnamed member of the guild came flying at them. Natsu watched as Akume effortlessly caught the member and placed him down. It was then that everyone noticed the return of Natsu and Levy. "Natsu! Levy!" Lucy called as she ran over to them, as she got close she spotted Akume and her run slowed as a puzzled look crossed her face. "Natsu" Lucy said "Yeah, Lucy?" Natsu responded "Who's that?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Akume.

"My name is Akume, loyal demon servant of Lord Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meat you madam" Akume said as she bowed down, unintentionally showing off her cleavage, as all the clothing she had belonged to the woman she'd taken over, and that was all rather… revealing.

Currently Akume was wearing a black vest top that clung to her body's large breasts and a long combat skirt with flat shoes. A long white coat was draped over her shoulders and tied loosely around the front so that it didn't blow away or fall off.

Everyone stared at Akume, whispering amongst themselves "wow" Macao said as he sat with Wakaba "She's a hottie" Wakaba added. Others like Erza and Mirajane were wondering why she had called Natsu her lord.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Gajeel walked forward "Oi shrimp" He said, making Levy feel small and insecure "Why the hell do you smell like salamander?" He asked, making the guild gasp. There was only one way that two people would smell like each other, at least from what they knew about how scents worked and were transferred anyway.

"What's it matter to you Gajeel?" Natsu said as he and Gajeel butted heads "Your the one who left her out in the rain after you rejected her!" Natsu snapped, making everyone gasp again as they had all thought that Gajeel had liked Levy as much as she had liked him.

Gajeel raised his fist, morphing it into a pillar of iron that he was about to launch at Natsu when suddenly a blue blue of fire appeared and Gajeel doubled over, seeing Akume's fist planted firmly into his gut. Natsu grinned, Akume seemed like she could hold her own in battle. But now was not a time for fighting. At least not yet.

Natsu smirked as he jumped up onto a table and shouted "Guild brawl!" All the members of Fairy Tail lept up from their seats, minus a few, mainly the less fight obsessed females and the older members, all itching to fight. Soon enough The guild was in shambles as chairs were thrown, tables broken and people sent flying across the guild. Akume was right in the centre of the brawl as she continued to fight, hoping to deliver punishment to a certain raven haired ice make mage that Natsu had told her he considered his rival. Needless to say, Gray never saw it coming.

That night Natsu Levy and Akume walked towards Natsu's house, Natsu and Akume were carrying Levy's things after Levy and Akume had gone to her room in Fairy Hills and retrieved everything she'd wanted to take with her to Natsu's house. Once their Natsu made up the bed and slept on the sofa while Akume and Levy shared the main bed.

Over the next couple of weeks Natsu's main focus was extending his home, for two reasons, one because they needed a room for Akume to sleep in and two,

They'd found out a few days earlier that Levy was pregnant.

Since then Natsu and Akume had been getting everything ready while Levy had been resting and going through the usual stages of pregnancy. But one day Levy got an itch that she needed Natsu to scratch.

Natsu and Akume had come in from building the latest part of their extension and were both pretty tired. Natsu went up to take a shower while Akume rested her body. Levy quickly followed Natsu up and once she was sure he was in the shower she snuck in after him. Placing her delicate hands on Natsu's shoulders she spun him round to face her and kissed him before she pushed the dragon slayer up against the tile wall of the shower. Once she had Natsu cornered Levy got down on her knees, wanting to try something she'd read in one of the dirtier novels Erza liked to read.

When on her knees Levy stroked Natsu's member with her hand, feeling his member growing as she stroked him. "Ah Levy" Natsu said "You don't have to do this" He said. "But Natsu" Levy said seductively "This is what I want, and It'll make you feel good" She said as she took Natsu's member inside her mouth without another word. Levy was able to fit most of Natsu's member into her mouth before she'd start gagging, but with her hand she stroked what she couldn't fit. Levy bobbed her head up and down Natsu's member, swirling her tongue around his glans as she tasted the salty taste of Natsu's precum. Levy moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations down Natsu's member, making the dragon slayer shudder.

It wasn't long before Natsu could feel his orgasm approaching, and as it did he grabbed hold of Levy's head and pulled her off of his member "Stand up and bend over" Natsu commanded. Levy shuddered as goosebumps travelled down her spine at the tone in Natsu's voice. Levy did as she was told and bent over, her firm ass pointed towards Natsu. Levy felt Natsu's hands feel her ass as he spread her cheeks apart.

Before Levy could question what Natsu was doing he had pushed his member inside of Levy's asshole, making the timid bookworm scream in both pain and pleasure. Natsu winced as he felt Levy's muscles clench "Oh shit Levy your tight" Natsu said as he began to fuck her ass rough and fast, Natsu found that when Levy got in the type of mood she was in, she didn't want it slow and gentle, but hard and rough. And that's what Natsu gave her.

Natsu pounded into Levy's ass over and over, making her ass cheeks turn red with the constant slapping against Natsu's pelvis. Natsu gave one final thrusts and buried his cock up to the base inside Levy's asshole as he came, shooting his semen inside her. Levy screamed out as she came from the sensation. Levy passed out as the pleasure wracked her body. Natsu chuckled, seeing how peaceful Levy looked despite her body twitching as her orgasm subsided. Natsu picked Levy up and carried her into their bedroom, where he set her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers "Sleep well" Natsu said as he turned and left the room he noticed that his member was still hard.

"Do you need some assistance Natsu?" Akume asked as she got down on her knees in front of Natsu. Natsu nodded as she got to work on him. It wasn't long before Natsu was pounding into Akume as well, hearing the former demon woman scream his name as he bent her over the kitchen table and pound into her harder and faster. It seemed that Akume's body could take a rougher pounding than Levy, so Akume helped Natsu when he was stressed and the way he'd vent his stress would be too much of a risk for Levy and her baby.

Natsu soon came, filling Akume's pussy with his seed, before he pulled out and walked away to get some clothes on, leaving both women in his house thoroughly satisfied.

**Epilogue**

Several months later Levy gave birth to their healthy daughter, whom they named Dianne, a name that Levy had always liked. Natsu and Levy were married a couple of months after Dianne's birth, with Gray as natsu's best man and Lucy as Levy's maid of honour.

After the wedding Natsu and Levy pulled out of the running for the S-Class exam to look after their daughter, letting Alzack and Max take their places instead. Because of this they were not present when Tenrou island was destroyed. Natsu and Levy were shocked when they heard the news but never gave up hope, especially after Levy gave birth to a healthy son which they name Ryan.

It had been a few years since they went on that job to distract Levy from her rejection, but ever since Levy Dragneel was glad she chose to distract herself with Natsu that day.


End file.
